CRAZY!
by AnaBelle LM
Summary: ¿Será que lo prohibido puede convertirse en su eterno destino?


**Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía. **

* * *

CRAZY!

Habían pasado varios días desde nuestro último encuentro; Edward Cullen me tenía atrapada por completo.

Él era alto, apuesto, elegante, y con una voz… que desarmaba a cualquiera.

No fue mi plan terminar así, pero todo sucedía de una manera abrupta, cómo si el destino me estuviera jugando sucio para que no pudiera detenerlo.

Mientras caminaba directo a casa; recordaba sus caricias, sus castos besos… Pensar en eso provocaba que mi corazón latiera con frenesí, podía sentir cómo la sangre inundaba mis mejillas.

Nunca había tenido un novio, no era lo suficientemente bonita, y carecía de personalidad; era más bien un desastre.

Tenía 17 años, y no era sobresaliente en ninguna de las actividades que realizaba. Llevaba ya dos años practicando el piano, y mi profesora aún no lograba que yo pudiera tocar más de tres notas. Mis dedos eran delgados y torpes, parecía que se arrastraban por las teclas, en vez de bailar sobre ellas con finura.

No llevaba excelentes notas en el Colegio, pero eran lo suficientemente buenas como para mantener mi beca...

Suspiré cuando al fin me encontré frente al pequeño y descuidado portón de madera.

\- Bella, al fin llegaste.

Le dediqué una media sonrisa a mi demacrada madre de cabello rojizo deslavado, debido al tinte, y caminé hasta mi habitación; al cerrar la puerta, contemplé mi figura frente al espejo completo que se hallaba frente a mí; era delgada, de estatura regular, de piel lechosa, y con pocas curvas, pero como siempre, mi larga melena castaña adornaba mi rostro en un gesto encantador. Los enormes ojos chocolate apuntaban hacía mi, con culpabilidad… ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Lo amaba…

Algunos segundos transcurrieron; el bullicio de la calle entraba por mi ventana hasta llegar a mis oídos, pero un repiqueteo llamó mi atención. El viejo y gastado teléfono móvil, sonaba sobre la mesilla.

Corrí hasta el con desespero, y contesté.

\- ¡Hola!

Mi voz sonaba casi eufórica, pues había alcanzado a echar un vistazo al nombre del remitente.

\- ¿Estás en casa?

Me preguntó gentil.

\- Si, acabo de llegar.

Coloqué un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, en símbolo de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Puedo verte?

Casi me atragante de la emoción.

\- ¿Bella?

\- Claro, ¿dónde nos vemos?

Mi pie se movía de atrás para adelante lentamente sobre la alfombra; bailaba complacido.

\- Te esperaré en el parque que está a dos cuadras de tu casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Tomé aire.

\- Si…

Ronroneé.

Una risita discreta escapó de su boca; casi podía verlo colocar su mano derecha sobre sus labios para ocultar cualquier atisbo de alegría.

\- Llego en 20 minutos.

Tomé el celular con ambas manos, como si de un gran tesoro se tratara, y lo guarde en mi chaqueta.

Salté hacia la cama, en busca de mi cepillo, y cuando lo encontré arregle mi cabello como pude…

Tomé un poco de dinero de un cajón, y caminé hasta la salida de la casa…

\- ¿A dónde vas?

Preguntó mi hermana mayor: Rosalie, una rubia hermosa, nada parecida a mí.

\- Iré con una compañera de grupo, volveré a las 10.

Respondí, intentando sonar convincente.

Después de todo Alice era hermana de Edward; y aunque estar con él no era nada similar a estar con ella, me engañaba pensando que si eran parientes, no era una mentira completa.

\- Te diviertes.

Masculló esperanzada.

Y es que… Nunca salía con amigos, ni nada de eso. No era lo mío…

\- Sí.

Murmuré, mientras salía a toda velocidad.

Corrí y corrí, hasta llegar al lugar acordado, y cuando llegué vi su Volvo estacionado en una esquina.

Sonreí, y no me detuve hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto.

Él bajo del auto; llevaba lentes oscuros, y su cabello cobrizo perfectamente desordenado me quito el aliento…

Casi sentí tocar el infierno, pues era tan perfecto, que me hacía olvidar de lo estúpidamente prohibido que era.

Abrió la puerta para mí, y tomo mi mano con delicadeza, ayudándome a entrar al auto.

Me acomodé, y reposé mis manos sobre mi estómago.

Estaba nerviosa, y no noté que él ya estaba sentado a mi lado, hasta que percibí su aroma.

\- Te pondré el cinturón de seguridad.

Me informó, haciendo un gesto para que retirara las manos; llevaba a cabo su tarea con suavidad, rozando de vez en vez mis brazos y mi cintura, alcé la vista y caí en la cuenta de que ya no llevaba las gafas puestas… Sus ojos café dorado me miraban expectantes; unió una de sus manos a la mía, que se encontraba pegada al asiento, y me besó.

Sus labios rozaban los míos, y su lengua pedía entrar en mi boca… Nos dejamos llevar por unos segundos, olvidándonos de todos, y de todo. Probablemente me condenaba cada vez más a una eterna vida en las sombras, pero a su lado las consecuencias no importaban.

\- Sabes a fresas.

Susurró en mi cuello, para finalmente depositar un pequeño beso en el.

El calor se reflejaba en mis mejillas, parecía haber fuego por todas partes…

\- Vámonos.

Dijo.

Condujo a una velocidad que considere peligrosa, pero sin rebasar el límite.

No hablábamos de nada, tan solo nos llenábamos de la compañía.

Para ninguno de los dos era fácil; él era un distinguido empresario, y yo… Una estudiante de familia de bajos recursos, por así decirlo…

Cuando llegamos a su muy familiar apartamento, me relajé al instante. Era amplio y de distintas tonalidad de gris, combinaba con él.

Edward se deshizo de su corbata, arrojándola hacía el sofá de cuero negro.

\- Te extrañe.

Le confesé.

\- Yo también, no puedes imaginarlo.

Me acerqué a él, y lo abracé. Quería llorar como una niña pequeña, pero debía ser fuerte.

\- ¿Cómo te va en él Colegio? Alice me ha contado de ése chico que te ronda… No puedes perder tu beca Bella, no debes distraerte con chicos...

Mis cejas se alzaron asombradas.

\- ¿Estás celoso?

Quise saber. Mi voz sonaba emocionada, y mis movimientos no ayudaban. Él era varios centímetros más alto, así que tenía que alzar la mirada para poder contemplarlo.

\- Debo admitir que lo estoy, quisiera poder…

Se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Quisiera poder decirle a todo el mundo que te amo, que eres mía, y que soy tuyo pero no…

Me crucé de brazos y le di la espalda.

\- Por favor, no hablemos de eso.

Le interrumpí.

\- Bella, la dejaré, te lo prometo.

Me giré con brusquedad.

\- ¡Ya basta!

Supliqué.

\- Es que, no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti, eres demasiado joven.

Se dejo caer sobre el sofá y hundió su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Edward, la edad no importa, te lo he dicho antes – le aseguré, sentándome a su lado.

\- ¡Son doce años Bella! ¿Qué diría tu familia?

\- Me importa poco.

Respondí molesta.

\- No puedo caminar a tu lado, tomar tu mano, besarte, presentarte como mi novia, no puedo soportarlo… Y la edad importa cuando eres menor de edad.

\- Piensa en tu hijo. Sopórtalo por él, yo lo hago.

Dije con amargura.

\- Eso es porque eres demasiado buena.

No pude más y estallé.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Sólo podemos vernos una o dos veces a la semana, ¿por qué lo arruinas?!

Me puse de rodillas frente a él, y tome sus manos, obligándolo a mirarme.

\- Te amo, te amo como una idiota, te amé desde que te vi, y nada de lo que digas lo cambiara. Puedes dejarme, usarme, hacerme lo que quieras, pero nada cambiará eso…

Le grité a la cara.

Las lágrimas quemaban mi rostro, y me odié por llorar frente a él.

\- No hables así, yo no te lastimaría de esa forma. Te amo Bella, lo sabes…

Su voz denotaba tristeza y dolor, no aguantaba verlo sufrir; en instantes mi rabia desapareció.

\- Sé lo que sientes por mí, no me importa verte aquí o en una cueva, no me importa… Sólo te necesito cerca de mí, igual que tu a mí, no voy a dejarte por tonterías como la edad o… que estés casado.

Me dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Dices que estar casado y aún así amarte, es una tontería?

\- Si.

Confirmé.

\- Algún día, espero poder vivir a tu lado. Es lo que más deseo, pero mientras eso ocurre, abrázame, abrázame siempre que tengas la oportunidad, porque nunca tengo suficiente de ti.

Dijo.

Me lancé a sus brazos y me sentí feliz.

Edward me miró, y me besó con urgencia; devoraba mi labio inferior mientras me colocaba a horcajadas sobre él, le quité el su saco, y después la camisa, botón por botón, con paciencia; al final, aprecié su piel desnuda, y la recorrí con la yema de mis dedos; era suave y cálida.

Su olor era intoxicante y varonil, me estaba volviendo loca… Así me sentí, loca, loca por él.

\- Nunca me dejes Bella, no sabría cómo vivir sin ti, no podría..

Decía entre besos.

Fácilmente me despojo de mis ropas, y me retuvo debajo de él, como si fuera el frágil conejillo que un puma ha vuelto su presa… sólo que yo estaba lista y ansiosa por ser devorada.

Recorría su espalda con mis manos, enterrando mis dedos en ella debido a la intensidad de la entrega… Lo rodeaba con las piernas, aferrándome más a él, provocando que sus movimientos fueran profundos y pausados…

Recordaba nuestros encuentros…la primera vez que fui suya… Pensaba en el amor que se había dado abruptamente entre ambos, sin pedir permiso, al igual que una bala; se había clavado en mi pecho para aniquilar toda mi voluntad.

Él sabía cómo llegar a mí, cómo adentrarse en mi alma… cómo hacerme feliz con tan sólo una sonrisa. Edward me lo daba todo con su simple existencia.

Su boca siguió su camino hasta mis senos, y la gentileza terminó. El estar separados el uno del otro provocaba desesperación por tenernos, la pasión desenfrenada nos tomaba como rehenes, y nosotros; cómo fieles amantes, cedíamos ante su hechizo infernal.

Disfrutábamos con vehemencia del impetuoso frenesí. Me deleitaba con su cuerpo, lo volvía mío, lo reclamaba sin parar; hasta que terminábamos exhaustos…

\- Espero que un futuro no tengamos que escondernos más, te lo prometo.

Juró.

Le di un beso fugaz en la mejilla y sonreí.

\- No pensemos en el futuro, continuemos así, y después afrontaremos lo que venga.

\- ¿Juntos?

Preguntó.

\- Juntos.

Confirmé.

No teníamos idea de lo que sucedería, pero estábamos seguros de que fuera lo que fuera todo terminaría saliendo bien.

Un bostezo exagerado se me escapó, y río complacido.

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos, y yo descansé mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- Te amo Bells.

Fue lo último que le escuché decir, antes de terminar dormida en el único lugar donde me sentía yo misma.

* * *

**_Espero les guste éste One-Shot. _**

**_Tengan una bonita noche!_**

**_Besos *_**


End file.
